


【冬盾】Love Again

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 好久沒寫冬盾了.....這個故事想了很久，是一個隊長失憶梗，但是只忘記相愛回憶⋯⋯算是個重新談戀愛的故事吧。不是ABO沒有生子設定，但是兩人有收養小孩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒寫冬盾了.....  
> 這個故事想了很久，  
> 是一個隊長失憶梗，但是只忘記相愛回憶⋯⋯  
> 算是個重新談戀愛的故事吧。
> 
> 不是ABO沒有生子設定，但是兩人有收養小孩。

「編號3528134，代號Winter Soldier，任務完結。資料保存至2021年10月10日，下列人員請依職務分配，開始進行後續收尾工作⋯⋯」

 

 

星期天的上午，紐約郊區一棟小巧的兩層樓別墅，清早就傳出兒童的歡聲笑語。

「Daddy！我們今天可以去大花園玩嗎？」小女孩清脆的童音在廚房裡回繞，她身旁的高大金髮男子握著兩顆蛋，在平底鍋側各敲了一下，兩顆完整的蛋液滑入鍋底，接觸到熱油後迅速滋滋作響。  
「我想想⋯⋯你今天不需要練小提琴嗎？」Steve Rogers單手調整了一下頸後的圍裙吊帶，另一隻手將底部已熟的荷包蛋熟練地翻面，數分鐘後起鍋，再將一旁已開封的培根丟入鍋中，沾有蛋香的熱油讓培根很快就皺縮起來，散發出濃濃的燻肉香。  
「下午再練就好啦，我們可以早上去花園，中午在花園野餐，再回家練小提琴。」女孩胸有成竹地回答。  
「看來Candice Rogers小姐已經很有計畫，只等我批准了？」Steve挑眉，把鍋裡的培根鏟起，輕放在已鋪好荷包蛋的吐司上。  
「是的隊長！」Candice一臉期待地仰頭看著Daddy，Steve微微一笑：「快來吃早餐吧，吃完後我們就可以準備野餐籃了。」

女孩歡呼一聲，舉起手中的叉子奔向餐桌。

 

早餐時間過後，Candice幫Steve收拾了餐桌，小心地捧著盤子，彎下腰放進洗碗機裡。Steve擦乾淨餐桌，正要走向廚房時，略有些尖銳的音樂聲在屋子裡響起。

「我去開門，你去餐廳的櫃子裡幫我找出野餐盒好嗎？」Steve叮嚀著，Candice乖巧地點頭。

 

Steve從門邊的監視器螢幕中望見來人，有些意外的皺起眉。他伸手扭開門鎖，看著門外已有好一陣子不見的紅髮女子：「Natasha？」  
「Steve，很抱歉打擾你和Candice的週末，只是這件事我必須先通知你。」Natasha微勾起嘴角，神情卻有些嚴肅：「『Winter Soldier』項目完結，Bucky要回來了。」

 

Candice被Steve囑咐先回房間看書，Natasha則被他請到書房談話。

「你最近身體狀況都好嗎？」Natasha啜了一口Steve為她泡的薄荷茶，放下茶杯，開口問道。  
Steve知道Natasha真正想問的是什麼，他將茶壺放回盤上，遲疑著回答：「其他一切都好，固定回診時醫師也說沒有留下什麼後遺症，只除了⋯⋯」Steve深吸了口氣：「我忘記的那些事，我還是想不起來。」  
Natasha看著他，欲言又止，Steve微微苦笑：「我知道你要勸我什麼，但我仍然不認為應該立刻告訴Bucky⋯⋯『Winter Soldier』是很艱辛的臥底任務，他離開我和Candice五年，我只能在每個月他的報告中知道他還活著，可我清楚他受了多少苦⋯⋯好不容易結束這最後一項任務，終於可以脫離神盾，見到我時得到的第一個消息是我忘記了所有戀愛、結婚的點點滴滴，你覺得這樣會比較好嗎？」  
Natasha沈默半晌，問：「那你要如何隱藏你腦中有三年的空白？還是你們兩人最重要的三年？」  
「我看了一些老物品，Bucky給我的信，我那幾年的畫冊⋯⋯模模糊糊的畫面偶爾會出現，勉強擋得住吧。」Steve垂下眼，盡力維持語氣中的自信。  
Natasha沒戳破Steve隱隱的慌張，只說：「你有想過你遺忘的不只是文字和畫面，還有相愛的感覺嗎？」

 

他也不能確定。  
送走Natasha後，Steve獨自在客廳裡坐了許久。

 

他和Bucky從小一起長大，童年時的回憶充滿彼此的身影，在Bucky的約會對象遍及他們的宿舍方圓五公里時，Steve對任何人都沒興趣。幼年的他健康狀況欠佳，直到邁入青少年期後才漸漸好轉，體質的改上加上足夠的營養，再搭配運動，他快速的抽高長壯，脫胎換骨。

縱使因為外表的變化使得他突然收到遠高於前的關注，Steve對於他人釋放的好感與邀約始終淡然以對，他全副的心思都放在鍛鍊自己，以能爭取早日進入「神盾」的特工團。

 

Steve和Bucky都是神盾撫養的孤兒。神盾是美國國內最大的秘密組織之一，表面聽命於政府，但實際上擁有相當高的自主權。神盾栽培的人對神盾的忠誠度高於一切，主要原因是神盾的核心人物皆是神盾在世界各地收養的孤兒和受虐兒，被「拯救」的認知加上從小到大的灌輸，他們對神盾的感激近乎信仰。

神盾雖沒有強迫組織撫養的孩童在神盾體系內工作，但離開的門檻卻也不低。從來沒受過特工訓練的孩子需要付出一定的金額，而一旦進入特工體系，就必須完成指定數量的任務。最大的關卡是最後那項任務，想離開的人沒有挑選的自由。

 

Steve對特工的工作有興趣所以答應受訓，但比起同儕，他對神盾卻沒有那種「家」的感覺。  
也許是因為他一直有Bucky。  
Bucky。

 

「Daddy⋯⋯」Steve右手按著太陽穴，那些記憶中的斷層在他試圖回想時隱隱作痛，Candice怯怯的聲音在他身側響起。  
「嘿，寶貝。」Steve把女孩抱上膝頭，女孩窩進他懷裡，擔心地問：「你頭痛嗎？是不是不舒服？」  
「我沒事，別擔心，只是我們今天不能去野餐了，我們得在家裡做些準備⋯⋯」Steve揚起笑容，吻了吻Candice軟軟的棕髮：「因為Papa要回來了。」


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky輕輕扭開大門時，屋內悄然無聲。他踏進客廳，迎接他的是一面色彩繽紛的照片牆。  
放下行李，他緩步走向照片牆，伸手細細撫過那些他未曾親見的生活點滴。

 

在照片牆最上端貼的是一排Candice一歲到六歲，每一年慶生會上和插著蠟燭的蛋糕的合影。Bucky離開時Candice尚在襁褓之中，只有幾個月大，他連Candice一歲生日都來不及參與。

那流逝的歲月中，Candice從一個在搖籃裡嗷嗷待哺的女嬰，長成一個甜蜜靈動的小女孩。Bucky的右手劃過照片，除了慶生照以外，也有許多Steve和Candice的生活照。Steve的字跡在照片旁仔細註明照相的時間地點，還有幾句當天發生哪些事的簡潔敘述，於是Bucky知道了Candice四歲時學騎腳踏車只摔了一次就上手；五歲生日蛋糕是Steve做的，Candice擠上一層奶油後，還在Steve鼻樑也抹上一塊；敢搭乘摩天輪卻站在旋轉木馬旁大哭的娃娃；前院門邊那棵小小的蘋果樹是Candice親手種下的⋯⋯

而在這些Bucky第一次看見的照片之中，還夾雜不少張他十分熟悉的圖像，包括他十八歲第一次出任務前拍攝的正裝證件照；Natasha的成年禮派對上他和Steve在泳池邊擁吻，被Natasha的鏡頭逮個正著；Steve偷拍的自己剛睡醒的模樣（Bucky記得這張他身上只有一條薄被當遮蔽，Steve故意用另一張照片蓋住了他肚臍以下的部位）；他拍的一張Steve站在窗邊畫畫；公佈婚訊時放在instagram上那張兩人左手手背疊手背曬婚戒（Bucky微微苦笑，他的左手跟照片中已經完全不一樣了）；他和Steve一人一側親吻著熟睡中的Candice⋯⋯

 

Bucky深吸一口氣，正要轉身往屋內其他地方走去時，大門傳來的說話聲讓他反射性地繃緊了神經，迅速轉過身。

 

「Daddy！！！拜託！！！我想要那隻熊嘛！！！！」Candice的聲音拖得長長的，回答她的嗓音卻相當果斷：「不行，Candy，你已經有了一組桃子熊和包子熊了。」  
「可是這對不一樣，這是他們合作的電影周邊，這是Curtis熊和TJ熊！！！！」  
「⋯⋯我看不出來哪裡不一樣，總之不行。」  
「差很多很多很多！！！！Daddy拜託⋯⋯」

父女倆的聲音由遠而近，門把被轉動時，女孩的聲音還沒有放棄。Bucky下意識的抓緊長褲右側，猶豫著是否該先出聲時，Steve已經推開了門。

 

「Candice，我說了不行，況且你這個月新玩具的額度已經⋯⋯」Steve一邊開門一邊回頭跟女兒說話，當他轉過頭時，第一個映入眼簾的不是他出門前最後看到的景色。

他熟悉了一輩子，現在卻又不敢保證自己足夠熟悉的人。他最好的朋友，理論上也是摯愛的人。

「Bucky？」

 

「Bucky？Papa回來了嗎？？」Candice急急擠過Steve的大腿旁，鑽進門裡，一眼望見一名身穿簡單的條紋襯衫和深色長褲的棕髮男子，神色嚴肅的站在客廳裡。  
Candice自從有記憶以來從來沒見過她的另一位父親，但是Bucky卻長期是她床邊故事中的主角。Steve給她說了非常多他和Bucky小時候的冒險故事，說Bucky怎麼帶著他東奔西跑，從小就花樣百出，Candice百聽不厭。

Steve總說Bucky是全天下最溫柔的人，跟他一樣是最愛Candice的人，這讓Candice一直對終於能見到Papa這件事期待不已。然而眼前的人雖然相貌和Bucky一模一樣，可淡漠的神情卻散發出一股拒人於千里之外的氣息，Candice站在玄關邊躊躇著，不敢前進。

 

「Daddy⋯⋯」Candice轉身抱住Steve的小腿，一語不發。  
「怎麼了？」Steve蹲下來輕輕撫摸女孩的臉頰：「你不是很想見到Papa嗎？怎麼不過去呢？」  
「我怕⋯⋯」女孩低聲說，Steve疑惑：「是你一直想見的Papa啊，怎麼會怕呢？」  
女孩搖搖頭，摟住Steve的脖子往他懷裡鑽。Steve笑了笑，單手抱起女孩，Bucky已經走到兩人面前。

 

『我可以⋯⋯我可以抱抱她嗎？』Bucky的眼神在Steve和Candice兩人間來回，Candice把頭埋進Steve的脖子裡，沒有回答。  
「Papa問你他能不能抱你啊？Candy？」Steve輕聲哄著：「給Papa抱好嗎？」  
Candice既不搖頭也不點頭，只是緊緊抱著Steve不說話。

Steve示意Bucky靠近一點，Bucky又往前邁了幾步，望著比自己離開時長大太多的小女孩，忍不住聲音發啞：『Candice⋯⋯你長大好多，我⋯⋯我一直很想你，你好嗎？我不在的時候你有當個乖孩子對嗎？我剛剛看了好多張你的照片⋯⋯你長大了⋯⋯』  
Candice在Steve懷中扭動了幾下，好半晌才轉過頭，怯怯的望向Bucky：「Papa⋯⋯」  
『嘿⋯⋯』Bucky伸手輕摸著女孩柔柔的棕髮，女孩注視著他，雖然是領養的孩子，但那雙水藍色的瞳孔卻美得和Steve一模一樣，明明還很恐懼卻睜大眼睛努力鎮定的神情更是Steve小時候的翻版。Bucky看著這雙眼睛眨了又眨，努力揚起微笑，柔聲說：『我的寶貝。』

Candice猶豫了一會兒，看看Steve又看看Bucky，終於向Bucky伸出手：「Papa抱。」

 

Bucky一再地深呼吸，小心翼翼地從Steve手中接過女兒。Steve在Bucky動作時，清楚聽到他的左臂機械運轉開闔的聲響。雖然Bucky穿著長袖的上衣還戴著手套，但Steve早從神盾交給他的報告中知悉Bucky如何在臥底期間失去左臂，被強化肌肉後又裝上機械臂的詳細過程。  
Steve望向抱著Candice時全心全意在和女兒說話的Bucky，有好多好多事情想問，卻又不曉得該從何問起。

 

「我先去把剛剛買的東西收一收。」Steve提起袋子正要往廚房走去，Bucky卻叫住了他：『Steve，等等。』  
Bucky把女兒在沙發上放下，叮嚀了幾句後，快步走向Steve：『我幫你。』

 

Bucky伸手繞過他腰後時，Steve緊張得全身僵硬。他努力回想著自己當初跟Bucky的相處，拼命思考著該如何先營造出「久別重逢的好友」氣氛，讓自己能夠不著痕跡地拉開Bucky和他的身體距離時，Bucky只是接過他另一手的提袋，朝廚房走去，Steve忍不住暗暗鬆一口氣。

 

『這些雞肉都放在冷凍層嗎？』Bucky一邊收拾一邊問著。  
「雞腿不要放，我馬上要煮了，其他放進去。」Steve指示著，同時手也不停的整理著袋子中的其他用品。

買回來的兩大袋東西在兩人通力合作下很快就收拾得整整齊齊，Steve把雞腿肉放上流理台時，一雙手臂從他背後橫過來，緊緊摟住他的腰。

 

『Stevie⋯⋯』Steve被動的在Bucky懷裡轉過身，那張添了少許紋路卻依舊俊朗非凡的臉龐就貼在他臉前：『我好想你⋯⋯每一天每一刻每一秒⋯⋯⋯⋯』  
Steve還來不及回話，Bucky的吻已經直接落在他唇上。

 

他的心跳大聲得像是心臟要躍出胸口，Steve睜大眼，無措的注視著眼前人。

「Bucky⋯⋯」Steve試圖說的話完全被Bucky熾熱的吻吞沒，那雙纖長的睫毛刷過自己眼皮時，Steve忍不住也閉上雙眼。


	3. Chapter 3

一整個白天，Steve過得迷迷糊糊的。他讓Bucky多跟Candice相處，哄著Candice拿出她平常跟自己一起玩耍的遊戲和Bucky分享。

 

「有一個新的軌道，我們可以一起拚。」Candice一邊說著一邊從櫃子裡拖出一個大盒子，Steve從客廳的桌上取過iPad，點開了一個相簿，遞給Bucky：「她之前喜歡樂高的城市系列，但是拼了火車站以後開始著迷軌道。我買了幾個給她，但對她來說已經越來越簡單，她最近開始有點不滿了。」  
「我想要複雜一點的，跟倫敦王十字車站那樣，分成好幾個部分的！」Candice在空中比劃著說，Bucky笑了起來：『哇喔！王十字車站嗎！那不只是鐵道了親愛的，那是個複雜的工程呢！』  
「沒關係，會很漂亮！我喜歡，Daddy也喜歡。」Candice一邊打開盒子，一邊堅持著。  
『Daddy也喜歡王十字車站嗎？』Bucky笑了起來，轉頭望向Steve。Steve從Bucky的眼神裡讀出一種意有所指，他笑容僵了一下，開始在內心迅速地搜索起「王十字車站」，絕望地發現一無所獲。

『我相信他確實是很喜歡的。』Bucky探出手，捏了捏Steve的後頸，Steve還來不及做出反應，Bucky已經鬆開手，傾向了Candice：『我沒有搭建過這個呢，你能教我嗎？』

 

一直到晚餐時刻，Steve都還無法放鬆。他簡直鄙視起自己的天真，竟然以為他遺忘的記憶靠著幾封信件與幾張照片，就足以彌補起那三年的歲月。  
Bucky的記憶力出奇的好，再加上兩人從小到大培養起來的默契，Bucky完全有理由相信Steve能看出他眼神裡的每個意思，他在什麼情境下想起了什麼回憶，並且期待著Steve有相對的回應。

Steve只能以「你要多陪Candy說話，她對你沒有熟悉感，現在正是建立的好時機」為理由，一次次地把Bucky推離自己。

 

儘管Candice已經開始漸漸習慣Bucky的存在，但像是監督洗澡、講床邊故事這些對Candice而言更親暱的事，Steve還是得親力親為，同時一邊指導Bucky注意事項，以便他日後上手。

Bucky靠在門邊看Steve輕輕為女兒帶上房門，望著Steve露出溫柔的微笑：『嘿，小寶貝睡著了，現在是「家長時間」囉，對嗎？』  
Steve愣了一下，他有些失措的眨著眼，只能擠出一個單音回應：「嗯？」  
Bucky走近他，左手把人拉入懷中，右手姆指撫過Steve的臉頰，細碎的吻落在他鼻尖與唇角，語調委屈的說：『我有好多話想跟你說，你卻顧著東忙西忙，把我丟給Candice⋯⋯』  
「說得像你才是小孩一樣。」除去那親暱的碎吻，Bucky的語氣和Steve熟悉的一模一樣。少年時期，每個他受訓回來的夜晚，Bucky總是在他身邊打轉，抱怨著Steve只把心思放在通過入職考驗上，卻連多看Bucky一眼的時間都不給他。  
Steve忍不住伸手揉了揉Bucky的棕髮，Bucky順勢趴上了Steve的肩膀，收緊雙手用力摟住Steve的腰，故意惡狠狠的說：『所以你今晚剩下的時間都是我的了，不准抗議！』

 

Steve在Bucky的又是哀求又是耍賴的「糾纏」下，還是狠心拒絕了共浴的要求。

「我只想要快速洗個戰鬥澡，把握晚上剩餘的時間和你好好說話，所以你別跟進來。」Steve啪的一聲關上浴室門，留下Bucky像小貓一樣在外面撓門。  
『不——Stevie——我們可以徹夜長談啊！怎麼會沒有時間？你怎麼能這麼狠心？你是不是不愛我了——』

明知道只是Bucky的玩笑話，Steve的心臟還是緊了一緊。他慌亂的打開水龍頭，假裝自己已經被水聲遮蔽了聽覺。

 

他沒有辦法回應Bucky的問句，因為他失去了相愛的回憶後，原本深愛的人也一直離他千萬里。

 

那個夜晚，他們像孩童時一樣縮在棉被裡聊天。

事實上對Steve而言，Bucky不只是離開他五年而已。他腦海中的資料庫經歷了一次毀損，讓他的記憶從受傷時再倒退三年，剛甦醒時，他連自己已婚育有一女這事都大為震驚。於是在他的認知中，關於Bucky的部分有著整整八年的空白。

所幸還有一些事情，記錄在更久遠的回路里。Steve還記得童年的無數個夜晚，Bucky在宿舍熄燈後偷偷爬到下鋪，和Steve窩在一個被子裡，分享兩人沒有在一起時，Steve錯過的生活點滴。滿月時月亮特別耀眼，月光從窗簾中探進頭來，照在Bucky的五官上。那些故事從Bucky口中說出來，活靈活現地彷彿能在月光中重現一次。

即使Bucky的聲音變低了，語氣也沉了，Steve仍對眼前的景象抱有「舊日時光」的熟悉。這給了Steve多一點安心，能讓他說服自己眼前人無論是什麼身份，都是他整個人生裡最重要的人。

曾經是Steve Rogers唯一的家人。

 

「你該睡了。」在Bucky打了第三個呵欠時，Steve忍不住出聲打斷Bucky的敘述：「你今天太累了，應該早點休息的。我們明天再聊好嗎？」從Bucky的眼神中讀出不甘願，Steve嘗試著捏捏Bucky的肩膀安撫他：「我們還有很多時間。」

當Steve把夜燈調暗，鑽回棉被裡後，一隻手臂橫過他的腰，把他鎖進他背後那人的胸口。

『我可以抱著你睡了⋯⋯』Bucky呢喃著：『我每天夜裡都在想⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯』  
Steve沒有回答，只是放鬆了身體，輕輕閉上眼睛。

 

Bucky清晨醒來時，恍然不知自己是陷在惡夢裡還是已經回歸現實。

Steve和夢境裡一樣，依然不在他懷中。


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky光著腳就跑出了房間，差點撞上正端著早餐要進門的Steve。

「嘿，你要去哪裡啊？」Steve稍側過身，讓Bucky不會跟托盤正面撞擊。  
Bucky停下腳步，抓住Steve的手臂，鬆了一口氣：『你⋯⋯你在這裡。』  
「當然，我只是去幫你做早餐。」Steve看著Bucky笑了一笑，腳步不停地走進房間：「本來是想給你一個驚喜，沒想到你醒得比我想像的早。」

Bucky跟著Steve的腳步，Steve在床邊擺放早餐時，他爬上床，從背後抱住Steve，臉頰緊緊貼在Steve背上。  
「怎麼了？」Steve愣了一下，停下動作，轉頭想看Bucky，Bucky搖搖頭：『沒什麼，我只是，醒來突然沒看見你，我以為⋯⋯我以為我還在沒有你的地方。』

 

Bucky的答案讓Steve胸口有陌生的刺痛感，他伸手按了按Bucky的手，露出一個溫柔的笑容：「我在這裡呀。」  
『嗯⋯⋯再讓我抱一下。』Bucky輕聲說，索性把Steve也拖過來，壓倒在床上，整個人趴在Steve胸口，用他剛起床還亂糟糟的頭髮蹭Steve的下巴。  
「別鬧啦，好癢。」Steve笑了起來，想要推開Bucky的胡亂攻擊，Bucky稍微離開Steve的身體，雙手撐在Steve身旁，一臉嚴肅的說：『一定是因為你早起沒有先親我一下再下床的關係，我才沒有在家裡的感覺。』

Steve愣了一下，略微不安的轉開視線，Bucky卻俯下身，靠近他的臉龐：『所以，我只好親自來討⋯⋯』  
「Buck⋯⋯」

 

總是這樣，Bucky吻他時，一點心理準備的時間都不給他。

 

即使已經是兩天內第二次接吻，Steve還是不由自主的緊張了起來。他微微抓緊了Bucky的上臂，努力調整自己的呼吸——如果可以，他甚至想調整心跳。

『你為什麼這麼緊張⋯⋯』Bucky的唇沿著Steve的下巴往下滑，在喉結處輕咬，右手更是不安分的伸入寬鬆的家居褲內，悄悄撫上腰際下方緊實的肌膚：『我以為你也會很期待，我真的真的想你⋯⋯你都不想我嗎⋯⋯』  
「現在是⋯⋯一大早⋯⋯Buck，等等⋯⋯我沒關門⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」Steve想推開Bucky，卻一點力氣也使不出來，他熟悉的那些擒拿術和防身術一點都使不上用場。他的哪個部位特別敏感，什麼地方摸了會讓他忍不住呻吟，這些都是Bucky熟知，而他自己完全想不起，甚至是從來都不知道的秘密。

 

正在Steve慌亂無措，不知道該如何面對眼下的局面時，一串輕快的腳步逐漸逼近的聲響讓理智迅速竄回Steve的腦海，他勉強使了一點力氣把Bucky推開，低聲警告：「Candice來找我們了。她想要我們陪她吃早餐，我跟她說你很累，我替你把早餐送過來。她現在一定好奇為什麼我這麼久還沒出去⋯⋯」  
Bucky還來不及回應，Candice的聲音已經傳來：「Daddy，我們可以吃早餐了嗎？你們是不是還在賴床呀？」  
「當然沒有，我們已經起床了。」Steve警告的看了Bucky一眼，Bucky故作無奈地大嘆一口氣，翻身坐到床上，Candice小小的身影隨即出現在門邊：「那你們在幹麼？」  
『早安吻的儀式啊甜心。』Bucky趕在Steve之前開口，靈巧地閃過Steve搥他後腰的動作：『你跟Daddy有早安吻嗎？』  
「是起床時親親嗎？」Candice走到床尾，好奇的眼光在兩位父親間遊走：「我只有不肯起床時才有親親，Papa不想起床嗎？」  
『不不，親愛的，每天都可以親親啊。』Bucky伸出手把爬上床的女兒撈進懷裡，用剛長出的鬍渣輕蹭她的臉頰，把小女孩癢得咯咯直笑。

 

Steve在一旁看著父女倆的親密互動，忍不住微笑起來。他俯身在Candice額頭輕吻了一下：「好啦，我們出去吃早餐。Bucky，你要跟我們一起吃嗎？」  
『當然。』Bucky伸了個大懶腰，趁Steve抱起女兒時又在他側臉親了一下，終於甘心下床盥洗。

 

早餐時三人對今天的行程安排達成共識，Steve昨天答應女兒的大花園野餐改到今天，他們提著裝滿餐點的野餐籃抵達花園時，剛好差不多到了午餐時間。Steve選了一個涼爽的樹蔭鋪開野餐布，Bucky和Candice幫忙將餐點一一擺好，一家三口一邊聊天一邊笑鬧，Candice一下子在兩個爸爸之間滾來翻去，一下子追著蝴蝶亂跑，笑得樂不可支。

Steve把雙臂撐在背後，放鬆了身體享受溫暖的秋陽。Bucky把頭枕在Steve大腿上，右手和Steve的左手十指交扣後，擺在自己的胸口。Steve低下頭望著Bucky閉起的雙眼，心裡有些驚訝自己對兩人之間簡單的親密動作已經十分習慣。

 

在知道Bucky任務結束即將返家時，Steve已經設想過許多問題，包括他和Bucky之間的親密關係到底是如何進行。他不確定兩人是只要對方在身邊就忍不住想去碰觸彼此、輕輕一撩就乾柴烈火的甜膩情人，還是靈魂溝通的頻率遠高於肉體交纏的伴侶，但這兩天的相處讓Steve幾乎可以判定絕對是前一種。  
Bucky幾乎是把握所有可能的機會維持兩人的身體接觸，好像一秒鐘都不想離開他身邊。一隻手牽著Candice時，另一手就過來摟他的腰；雙手抱起Candice時，也要先親吻他的臉頰，似乎對於他暫時顧不到自己表示歉疚；即使在跟Candice講話，眼神也是三不五時的飄過來望Steve，彷彿下一秒Steve就會消失不見。

 

一個人有多愛你，越是細節越能看清。Steve在注意到這些點點滴滴時，內心的愧疚感就越深。  
那種愧疚感在他下定決心告訴Bucky自己身上發生了什麼事時，達到了最頂點。  
Bucky呆呆的望著他的表情，讓Steve疼到像是心口直接被撕裂。

 

『什麼意思？』Bucky停住了要去關上床頭燈的動作，重複了一遍Steve的話，轉過身來看他，似乎完全不能理解：『你說，你不記得我們戀愛時的一切，是什麼意思？』  
「我⋯⋯我摔了下去，撞到了頭，記憶倒退了三年，我們結婚前三年發生的事，我⋯⋯」Steve哽住了聲音，突然不知道該怎麼講下去，Bucky立刻伸手想要抱他，又忍不住遲疑，最後只在他肩膀上輕輕的按了幾下：『噓，沒事的⋯⋯我很抱歉，我沒能在你身邊陪你⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯噓⋯⋯我能抱著你嗎？』

 

從Bucky離開後，即使經歷了那麼嚴重的創傷，又要獨自承受唯一的家人遠在他方進行著高危險的任務的心理負擔，都沒掉過掉過一滴淚的Steve，第一次哽咽到無法說話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我得說最後一段我本來不是要那樣寫的，  
> 這兩個人完全是脫稿演出......  
> 但寫出來後突然覺得這才像是冬哥知道盾盾受傷失憶會有的反應啊！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本來想的是一個很狗血的大哭大鬧的情節(?)  
> 但一點都不適合冬盾XDDD  
> 最後還是溫柔而浪漫的，準備重新談戀愛了。

如果世界上有一個測量「情感遲鈍值」的比賽，Bucky相信Steve可以得到第一名。

Bucky當然無法明確的指出一個時間，說他從那年那月那日那時那分起愛上Steve，但是他可以大略的想起一些令他想狠狠抱住這個人，甚至用力吻他的畫面，像是Steve倔強的看著他，說「我有你啊」，從而拒絕了其他所有人的邀請，包括Bucky試圖提議的那些雙人約會時。他後來知道Steve的意思並不是已經把他看作人生伴侶，僅僅是想表達一種「我不需要任何其他人」的反叛，但那一句簡單的話，卻已經足以讓Bucky苦惱嘆息。  
嘆息於這個人，從來不懂當另一個人在愛你時，你說的每句話能在他心裡掀起怎樣的波瀾。

在Steve完全專心於訓練和讀書的時間裡，Bucky已經無數次被自己對Steve的感情，糾纏得難以呼吸。有時候他入睡前會想，明天就是個必須跟Steve攤牌的日子，漫無止境的暗戀已經令他難以忍受；有時候剛睡醒時他又想，算了他應該還能當Steve最好的朋友很多年，不急於一時。而就在這種反反覆覆中，他們迎來了第一次實習任務。  
Steve原本比他瘦弱得多的身材，在進入青春期之後完全脫胎換骨。Steve十八歲生日當天，他赫然發現Steve已經從矮他一個頭，長高到能與他視線平齊，更別說因為扎實的訓練而結實挺拔的身材。

比Steve大一歲的Bucky，已經經歷了三次的實習任務。在Steve第一次的實習任務中，他以資深實習生的身份從旁輔導。

 

那次並不是一個複雜的任務，Steve協同另一名高他五屆的女特務潛入一場酒會，在酒會中試圖靠近某家石油公司的高階主管，並在他身上安裝竊聽器與定位追蹤器。Steve的任務完成得很快，原本一切都很順利，但在Steve送那名女特務上車後，並等待Bucky來接他時，有一個身著華服的年輕女士開始跟他搭訕。  
Steve並非沒有學習過在任務中巧妙運用個人魅力，以及在任務中對各類引誘無動於衷的定力，更何況他一心在完成任務上，對於額外增生的枝節都沒有興趣。起先他只是客套地拒絕，但年輕女士似乎以為他只是欲拒還迎，更加熱情洋溢的貼近他。

就在Steve百般狼狽的時候，Bucky用喇叭聲救了他。

 

Bucky的臉色不怎麼好看，Steve一上車就發現了：「發生什麼事了嗎？」  
Bucky沒說話，只是順著道路轉了下方向盤。  
「你那邊有狀況？」Steve立刻提高了警覺，Bucky搖搖頭，Steve又困惑起來：「那你臉色為什麼這麼難看？」  
『⋯⋯剛剛那個，是怎麼回事？』Bucky語調平淡地問，Steve不知所以：「哪個？」  
『門口跟你講話那個。』Bucky補充。  
「什麼？」Steve不得其解：「就一位女士想邀請我前去另一個夜店之類的地方，繼續喝酒什麼的，我拒絕了她，但她似乎不肯放棄。怎麼了？她是什麼關鍵人物嗎？我是不是應該答應她⋯⋯」  
Steve都還來不及反省自己的表現，Bucky立刻兇狠的截斷了話：『不准去。』  
「為什麼？如果她是個重要的人⋯⋯」  
『她不是！她就是個路人！』Bucky生氣的說，撇了Steve一眼，非常的不高興。  
「所以她到底有什麼問題？」Steve追問，Bucky敷衍的把事情帶了過去。

有問題的是你。  
或是我。

 

Bucky當天深夜在床上翻來覆去，難以入睡。他數度想爬起來把Steve搖醒也問個清楚，又覺得想在出完任務後，疲累到極致的時候跟Steve討論兩人的感情問題，不是明智之舉。

一直熬到天色微亮，Bucky終於下定決心爬下了床。他才靠近睡在下舖的Steve，就發現Steve已經睜開了眼睛，隨即坐了起身。

 

「你今天到底怎麼了？」Steve十分疑惑，Bucky雙手握著上下鋪之間連通的樓梯，從階梯的縫隙中望著Steve。  
趕在自己來得及後悔前，Bucky的話已經脫口而出：『Steve，你要不要跟我交往？』

 

Steve哭到睡著了。  
在跟Bucky說了一句「對不起」之後，Steve沒辦法再完整的敘述他到底發生什麼事，Bucky也顧不上釐清事件，他眼前第一要緊的事情是安撫Steve的情緒。

仔細想想，他幾乎沒怎麼看過Steve哭，他們認識時，Steve就已經是個只會睜著眼睛瞪人的倔強小鬼。被人欺負也不說，沒吃飽也不鬧，想家想爸媽，都從不在他人面前表現出來。  
Bucky常常感謝任何一個他能想到的神祇，還好是他被分配到和Steve同一個寢室，所以才讓這個原本可能要孤單一輩子的男孩，有人可以愛，有心可以住，有家可以回。

 

Steve趴在Bucky胸口，安安靜靜的，因為剛剛哭得太狠還有一點抽咽，Bucky一下又一下撫著他的背。  
『沒事的，我已經在你身邊了。』Bucky輕聲說：『你可以慢慢告訴我，那些我不在的時候發生的事。別擔心。』  
「我忘記了⋯⋯」Steve的聲音悶悶地從Bucky胸口傳來：「我們怎麼開始戀愛的？你跟我說過的話，我們一起去過的地方，大大小小的約會⋯⋯求婚，訂婚，結婚⋯⋯你怎麼吻我的？我有⋯⋯我有多愛你⋯⋯我不記得那些對我們來說無比重要的事，我只有很模糊的印象，甚至模糊到不足以稱為記憶⋯⋯Buck⋯⋯」

『那些是很重要，但你才是最重要的。』Bucky溫柔地打斷了Steve的話，摸著Steve的臉頰讓他抬起頭看自己：『記憶之所以重要，是因為共同度過這些過去的人重要。我不敢想像你遇到的意外究竟多嚴重，但萬幸的是你還在這裡，Steve。』  
Bucky俯身吻了下Steve的側臉，他感受到Steve僵了一下，又很快放鬆下來。Steve這反射性的緊張在他們交往初期出現過好幾次，他著實花了好一番功夫才讓Steve習慣戀人間的親密行為，沒想到同樣的經歷，他們還需要再走第二遍。

Bucky在心裡苦笑了一下，卻只是收緊了手臂：『如果你還願意，我們可以從頭開始。』  
Steve望著Bucky，微微點了點頭：「也許我不記得具體發生過的事，但從你再次吻我那時起⋯⋯」他垂下眼，深吸了口氣：「我想在我不記得的那些時光裡，我一定一直很愛你。」

 

我可以重新跟你談戀愛，無數次。


	6. Chapter 6

雖然告訴Steve要跟他重新談戀愛，但時光終究讓很多事都跟他們第一次初戀時很不一樣。  
比如他們現在已經是一個女孩的家長。

 

對於這個身份，才剛和Candice相處不到一週的Bucky，仍然在摸索與習慣。Steve告訴他，即將滿六歲的Candice，今年夏天就要去上幼兒園了，明年入小學。之所以有這樣的安排是因為Steve擔心Candice從來沒有與同齡友伴相處的經驗，他們家在一個不算大的社區，剛好周圍的鄰居都沒有還是幼兒的孩子，而Steve和Bucky的朋友都是尚未退役的特工，至少他們願意公開的訊息都是單身無子獨居狀態，以上兩種情況直接導致Candice很難找到年紀相仿且可以長期相處的玩伴。  
Steve希望Candice在正式入學前，先適應看看群體生活，Bucky聽完Steve的解釋後，沒什麼意見的應和了。

在Candice要進入校園生活前，Bucky對Steve說，他希望能帶Candice去進行幾次長途旅行，一方面想和孩子留下更多一起旅遊的回憶，一方面也是想盡可能彌補他在Candice開始記事以來長期的缺席。

 

『順便看看有沒有可能讓你回憶起我們的蜜月。』Bucky坐在地毯上，靠著Steve的膝蓋，一邊玩著Steve的手指，一邊抬眼望著他，嘴角勾起一個笑容：『非常火辣唷。』  
Steve假裝翻了個受不了的白眼，卻沒能掩飾耳朵竄上熱紅。

 

Bucky決定他們要開著露營車，沿著海岸線從紐約往羅德島，再走內陸的公路往波士頓。Candice非常興奮，前幾天幾乎連覺都沒怎麼睡好，總是鬧騰到三更半夜，非要Steve扳起臉訓斥，要求她立刻在床上躺好，「努力入睡」，Candice才願意乖乖就範。Bucky早知道他們家扮黑臉的會是Steve，但他在這種時刻，還是會為自己完全無法拿出一副「嚴肅家長」氣勢而對Steve感到些許的愧疚。  
「為人父母本來就不是一蹴可幾的事情。」Steve對於Bucky的愧疚不以為意，他一派輕鬆地說：「你只要能支持我，讓她知道我們立場堅定、統一陣線就好。」  
『我永遠都支持你，你知道的。』Bucky轉頭望著Steve，握住Steve的手，輕輕捏了下他的掌心。  
Steve猶豫了一會兒，正當Bucky要收回手時，他抓住Bucky的手指，反手握住他溫暖的手掌。

直到進入羅德島的那一晚上，累積了幾天的不充足睡眠一起湧上，Candice早早就在床上躺平，Bucky和Steve意外得到一晚難得的兩人時光。

 

Bucky在露營車外的空地點起了一盞露營燈，鋪了一張野餐墊，招呼Steve過來他身邊。

『這裡沒辦法點營火，將就一下吧。』Bucky笑著說，Steve聳了聳肩坐了下來，Bucky伸手摟住他的肩膀，把人往自己懷裡一帶，輕輕吻了下Steve的髮頂。  
大半個月下來，Steve對於Bucky最常做的幾個親密動作已經相當習慣，不再出現Bucky剛回家時他會有的緊張反射。他愜意的舒展了下四肢，把頭歪靠在Bucky的肩膀上。  
「今天天氣真好，星空好美。」  
『是啊，不過我心裡最美的星空還是我們最後一次野外實習。』Bucky隨口一說，他拉著Steve往後躺下，視野變動後，眼前的星光更為遼闊燦爛，他心情愉悅的輕輕哼著歌時，手掌慢慢下滑到Steve腰際，將他抱得更緊。  
Steve卻沒有注意到Bucky的小動作，他的心思被Bucky提到的那次野外實習佔據了。

 

Steve還記得那次實習，是他們以學員身份的最後一次野外實習，所有的情境與關卡都是最高等級的困難。第一個夜晚，不是第一批守夜的學員都累到一秒睡死，Steve努力用各種方法讓自己清醒，好不容易熬到換哨，他走進自己跟Bucky一組的帳篷，推了推Bucky讓他起床。  
平時總是立刻清醒的Bucky，那天也許是真的太累了，推了幾下都還是毫無反應，Steve蹲在他面前，正準備再大力地推一次時，Bucky突然開口喊他：『Steve⋯⋯』  
「嗯？你醒了？那趕快起來換哨，我好累⋯⋯」Steve又推了Bucky一把，Bucky一下子抓住他的手腕，力道大得Steve發疼。  
「別走，別去那裡⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯別走，不要不要不要！！！』

Steve被Bucky一連串的夢囈嚇得不輕，他蹲下來搖了搖Bucky的肩膀，仍被惡夢緊緊糾纏的Bucky似乎無法從夢境中掙脫出來，只是一直喊他的名字讓他別離開。  
不知道出於什麼樣的靈感，Steve貼近Bucky的唇，輕輕吻了一下，小聲說：「嘿，我在這裡。Buck，我在這裡。」

 

這段回憶毫無道理的完全消失在Steve的記憶中，似乎也被Bucky歸類為他夢境的一部份。那段野外實習結束後，兩人依然像過去一樣相處，直到Bucky被Steve任務中遇到的搭訕惹火，終於主動表白為止。  
突然被拾起的回憶讓Steve的心跳不規則的急速跳了起來，他一直認為兩人的感情是從Bucky表白後才漸漸有了眉目，也曾經為自己遲鈍了太久而心有愧欠，但這浮出的回憶碎片讓Steve忍不住開始疑惑，那些他很久沒有想起的年少過往，究竟還掉落了多少他自己都不曾理清的感情線頭？


End file.
